1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disposable diaper.
2. Related Art
When a diaper absorbs urine discharged by a wearer, the diaper may slide downward relative to the wearer as the diaper becomes heavier.
A disposable diaper which is configured so as not to slide downward due to the absorption of urine is known (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2007-29482).